Jacob Branwell
Name: Jacob Branwell Age: 20 Gender: Male Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Occupation: Head Magus/Shadowhunter Bio: Born of a shadowhunter parent and the angel of life and death Sariel also known as Azrael, Jacob was raised as a single child. His father stole him away from the nephilim society when the Circle threatened the young boy's safety. Cynthia Branwell would be discovered to have been placed in a magic induced coma by the circle for the young boy not being in her possession. Jacob grew up never knowing his mother, but his father made sure he knew of the supernatural world. Always pushing Jacob to learn more, to become more, and to be more. However the boy's heritage had been hidden from him until he came to the town of Mystic Falls. He would come to meet several "original" town members such as an avatar named Peter Eldridge who would unwittingly influence Jacob. Another influence in the town would be Tessa Gray, a warlock that would later becoming a love interested for the young nephilim. During his time in the town things would take a turn for the worse, hell would focus in on the town and begin a desperate attempt to take the city. Wanting the magical resources for itself hell would attack three times, each time being beaten back. Jacob would partake in all three battles, losing his innocence with each one. After these attacks he became more of a figure head in the town's society. A sort of watcher on the wall, losing Tessa and his friend Peter in time he would become an even larger figure in the supernatural world by securing the Lyre of Gabriel along with the nephilim Alissa. This would gain him much respect among other nephilim, but also spur him into later creating the Puritan order. In time he would make friends with a demon named Legion, both Jacob and Legion would go on to defend the town once more from an independent faction of demons looking for a new home. The young man would fall for a nephilim named Castalia Herondale, she would stay his long time girlfriend for roughly a year before being sent out on a mission by the second magus of the Puritan order. Once more the town would come under attack by an outside force, this time Jacob had Legion o his side along with the Puritan order. They would battle a magical item called the Rose that was controlling Penelope Everfield, after a long fight and half of the town being destroyed the Rose would be vanquished. Leaving the town under the sole control of the nephilim, Jacob would later disconnect the Puritans from any control of the nephilim council making them a branch akin to the silent brothers or iron sisters. Physical Description: Jacob Branwell is roughly six foot four inches, along with silvery blonde hair and a pair of icy blue eyes. The boy appears to be extremely lean, almost to the point of being underweight, along with a pair of wings that seemed to always be tucked in Jacob has several runes upon his skin associated with his father Sariel. The first would be the line sigil upon his chest, the item in the shape of a scale representing the measurement of the souls upon death. Along his inner right forearm rests the rune known as the cord of life, a swirling line that ends in a cross like manner representing the line that shall be cut by Sariel. Then finally upon the back of his left hand rests four circles with four lines interconnecting, showing that no realm is safe from the grasp of death. Category:Characters